bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Switch
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: TheSecretSwitch.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 16 |last = Decoy Unit |next = Battle For the Second Shield}} The Secret Switch is the 16th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on September 5, 2010. Plot Dan, Fabia and Shun continue on their way through the forest to the second shield generator, while fighting off an onslaught of carnivorous plants. Soon enough, they run into Stoica and Jesse. Shun continues ahead, while Dan and Fabia remain behind to deal with the Gundalians. A battle quickly ensues between Fabia and Jesse, both her and Aranaut eager for revenge on Jesse and Plitheon. After Fabia secures a win, Stoica steps in who quickly deduces that Fabia and Dan are distracting them due to him not participating in the battle. However, it looks like battling two Gundalians takes its toll as Aranaut begins to struggle. Dan finally steps in revealing that he is in possession of Hawktor and not Drago. Stoica and Jesse retreat in loss as Shun and Drago arrive just outside the Shield Generator. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Fabia Sheen Vs Stoica & Jesse Glenn Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jesse throws his Gate Card and Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throw out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Up. (Aranaut: 900 - 1200 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Zone Verde. (Plitheon: 900 - 1300 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Fist to nullify Zone Verde. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1400 Gs) (Plitheon: 1300 - 900 - 700 Gs) Jesse opens his Gate Card (Ansamon Judgement) to put all Non-Ventus Bakugan's Power level to 0. (Aranaut: 1400-0) Fabia activates the ability Valkyrie Fist to nullify Jesse's Gate Card. (Aranaut: 0 - 1400 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Drake Twister. (Plitheon: 700 - 1100 Gs) (Aranaut: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Spiral Glowdown (Aranaut: 1000 - 1300 Gs). Aranaut kicks Plitheon knocking him out. * Jesse Life Force: 60% Dan & Fabia win this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Stoica throws out Lythirus. (Power: 900 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Merfolk. (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Fist '''to nullify '''Merfolk. (Aranaut: 500 - 900 - 1100 Gs) (Lythirus: 900 - 700 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Eel Weakness to nullify Mirage Fist and blocks Fabia from activating abilities. (Aranaut: 1100 - 500 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Jet, but its no use due to''' Eel Weakness'. '''Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs)' Note:'''Plitheon and Lythirus power levels are combined. (Power: 1800 Gs) Jesse activates the ability '''Fly Destroyer (Aranaut: 500 - 100 Gs) but Fabia nullifies by opening her Gate Card (Solomon Sabreur), subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and enable activation of Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. (Aranaut: 100 - 500 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 1600 - 1400 Gs) Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 500 - 600 Gs) Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability: Battle Crusher Demise (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1400 - 800 - 200 Gs). Aranaut attacks both Lythirus and Plitheon taking both of them out singlehandedly. * Stoica Life Force: 60% * Jesse Life Force: 20% Dan & Fabia win this round Round 3 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Jesse Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Battle Stoica throws his Gate Card and Lythirus. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Note: Plitheon & Lythirus Power Levels are combined. (Power: 1800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Fist Alley. (Aranaut: 900 - 1300 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Fencer Shield to nullify Fist Alley. (Aranaut: 1300 - 900 Gs) Stoica opens his Gate Card (Random Meinzer) to absorb Aranaut's energy. (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 2000 - 2200 Gs) (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan throws out Hawktor. (Power: 900 Gs) Hawktor combines power with Aranaut. (Power: 1400 Gs) Dan activates the ability Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1400 - 1700 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 2200 - 1900 Gs) Dan now activates the ability Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1700 - 2100 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1900 - 1500 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Hyper Verde. (Plitheon: 750 - 1050 Gs) (Hawktor: 1600 - 1300 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Megalo Scannie. (Hawktor: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Dan nullifies both Jesse's and Stoica's abilities with the ability Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1500 - 2100 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 1500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Ninja Comet Streamer to nullify Stoica's Gate Card. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 2100 - 2500 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1500 - 1100 Gs) Stocia sends out his Battle Gear: Razoid and equips it to Lythirus. (Lythirus individual Power: 550 - 650 Gs) Stoica activates his Battle Gear Ability: Razoid Charybdis. (Lythirus: 650 - 1050 Gs) (Aranaut: & Hawktor: 2500 - 1800 - 1000 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Life Eater. (Aranaut: 500 - 200 Gs) Dan activates the ability Bolting Fang, Slug Shot. (Hawktor: 500 - 800 Gs) (Lythirus: 1050 - 750 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Jumpy Mirage to nullify Plitheon's Life Eater. (Aranaut: 200 - 500 - 800 Gs) (Plitheon: 550 - 250 Gs) (Lythirus: 750 - 450 Gs) Aranaut & Hawktor power levels are combined. (Power: 1600 Gs) Lythirus & Plitheon power levels are combined. (Power: 700 Gs) Hawktor and Aranaut attack Lythirus and Plitheon together wiping them both out. * Stoica Life Force: 0 * Jesse Life Force: 0 Bakugan Seen *Lumino Dragonoid *Hawktor *Aranaut *Plitheon *Lythirius *Strikeflier (flashback) *Avior (flashback) *Akwimos (flashback) Battle Gear Seen *Battle Crusher *Razoid Trivia *This is one of the few episodes of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders that to show amount of G-Power 50 of Bakugan. *Aranaut does same gesture as his digital clone did in Phantom Data Attack. Errors *During the battle, Stoica says that Plitheon will keep pummeling Aranaut until Dan brings out Drago, however it was really Lythirus pummeling Aranaut, not Plitheon. This does not occur in the Japanese version, with Stoica only saying that he must get Drago out or Aranaut will get defeated. Video de:Heimlicher Tausch Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes